Kellyn (Pokemon Novel Series)
Kellyn is a Top Pokemon Ranger and is one of the Leading Protagonists of the Pokemon Novel Series. Kellyn was born and raised in Fiore. He came to Almia at an early age and in time became one of the most respected Pokemon Rangers in Almia. He currently lives in the Chicole Village with his parents and younger sister Roma. His mother is named Marina who works as a nurse in the Pueltown hospital and his father works in the partner farm. Kellyn is currently stationed in the ranger union at Almia with his soul mate Kate and best friend Keith. Background Kellyn first came to Almia to attend Ranger School in his early teens. There he met his best friend Keith who also attended Ranger School to be a ranger. At first Keith treated Kellyn more like a rival but quickly grew to respect him. In time Kellyn and Keith would have a brother-like bond. Kellyn also met Rhythmi a student who attended Ranger School to become a operator and Isaac who was there to be scientist. Kellyn became a modeled student and graduated Ranger School but not before He and Keith helped capture a pair of Tangrowth that came out of the basement and nearly attacked the students. After leaving Ranger School Kellyn moved into his new home at the Chicole Village for the first time. He then arrived at the Vientown Ranger Base that was under the command of Barlow with Area Rangers Crawford and Launa. There Kellyn changed from his blue and green student uniform and put on the red and grey uniform of an Area Ranger. Kellyn quickly began to rise up in the ranks for his role in saving the Vien Forest from a forest fire and stopping Team Dim Sun from terrorising Pueltown. Kellyn played a major role in uncovering the Gigaremo Units used by Team Dim Sun and figured out ways to destroy them. Then Kellyn was asigned to go to the Boyeland where Barlow went missing a couple days before. There Kellyn does find Barlow held captive by Team Dim Sun and discovers a Cargo Ship in which he manages to get aboard. Their he confronts several Dim Sun grunts and rescues Barlow. They then enter the bridge where they find out that the person in charge of Dim Sun was Kincaid who was a teacher at the Ranger School. Kellyn manages to capture Kincaid's Drapion. The defeated Kincad orders the Cargo Ship to be scuttled and he leaves the ship with his Gliscor. Kellyn manages to stop the ship from sinking by putting back the Kingston Valve and Balrow ran the ship around. Kellyn is hailed in as a hero and as a result he is reassigned to the Ranger Union. There he is promoted to Top Ranger along with his friend Keith. He is also reunited with Rhythmi who was now a operator in the Ranger Union. Kellyn plays a leading role in defeating Team Dim Sun with the help of Keith,Sven,Wendy and Isaac in Operation Brighton. As a result Kellyn is nicknamed The Hero of Brighton. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Male